This invention relates to an improved hook display assembly and more particularly, to the safety feature provided therefor.
Packaged items, such as carded products, are conveniently displayed on a rack having a series of hanger-equipped bars or hook members. The carded products are readily removable by a customer therefor. Particularly in supermarkets and other retail outlets, these hook displays are randomly scattered through heavily trafficked areas of the store according to convenience and point of sale impact.
Frequently, these displays are at eye-level for on sight sales and easy access thereto. These supermarkets and retail outlets usually are provided with narrow aisles which are heavily trafficked. As a result, there is an extremely high incidence of injury, particularly eye injury, caused by inadvertent encounter with a hook of this type of display unit.
Accordingly, there is a need for a display unit of the type described which includes a built-in safety feature which minimizes the incidence of injury caused by the display, substantially eliminates puncture-type injuries which have been caused by this type of display in the past, and yet does not detract from the sales impact of the displayed items or appreciably hinder removal of an item from the display.